The present invention relates to a beauty method, particularly to a beauty method which can talk to the depth of the mind.
In has become possible to recognize a complicated net work between an action of brain and an immune system by a new molecular-biological or pharmacological experimental means in recent years. Thus, it is getting apparent that two reaction systems of a central nervous system and an immune system which are fundamental mechanisms for maintaining a homeostasis of a human body relate closely to each other. That is, it is getting apparent in terms of molecular biology that mental health relates closely to physical health.
With respect skin which has so far been the center of interest in a beauty method, a part of the researchers of the present applicants has made it apparent from dermatological, psyconeuro-immunological and syconeuroendocrinological points of view that a neuronal terminal comes in contact with a Langerhans cell which is a kind of an immunocyte in the skin and that a nervous system can take part in a health condition in the skin (for example, refer to Fragrance Journal, 1996 (11), pp. 26 to 34 and literatures cited therein).
In addition to the makeup effects of, for example, mere protection and improvement of a skin-physiological function, the effect of cosmetic to the mind, which is related to such knowledge as described above, is paid attentions as well. It is also reported as the typical effect of the latter that cosmetic given by the other persons can activate the flattened emotions of schizophrenic patients, depressive patients and senile demential patients. Further, it is well known that a curative effect for certain diseases exerted by positively using perfumes which have so far been blended as trace components in cosmetics, that is, by aroma therapy. It is reported as well that the immune index of an examinee preferably changes (recovering effect of an immune power) by using such perfumes in combination with aesthetic massage (Fragrance Journal, 1997 (6), pp. 63 to 66).
In addition thereto, it is known as well that general massage (including stimulation of skin) and music are clinically introduced from the viewpoint of a so-called action to the mind (or influence) to obtain good effects (Takaoka et al, Nippon Bio Feedback Institute Report, 1987, 16, 47).
In recent years when not only a health of a body but also a health of the mind are regarded as important for a health of human beings, a beauty method in which an action or an efficacy from the depth of the mind can be obtained as well in a health of skin is desired to be provided.
The present inventors have found that a deep relaxation effect can be obtained and an immune index can favorably be raised not only over the whole body but also dermatologically even with a known care cosmetic means by employing the above means in combination with a means capable of working on the mind. We have also found that a sound skin condition can be maintained or created in such manners as described above.
Accordingly, in order to solve the problems described above, provided according to the present invention is a beauty method in which a sound skin condition can be maintained or created and/or deep relaxation can be appreciated, wherein a comfort-stimulating means capable of acting on the mind is introduced in addition to care cosmetic means.
Another embodiment is a combined use of care cosmetic means with a comfort-stimulating means capable of acting on the mind for carrying out a beauty method in which a sound skin condition can be maintained or created and/or deep relaxation can be appreciated.